1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vibration damper with a mounting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vibration damper with a disk spring, in which a fastening opening for a stabilizer is described in German patent DE 42 01 837 C1. The disk spring has a grid-like structure. Although this promises a certain advantage with respect to weight, it suffers from a considerable disadvantage with respect to cost. In addition, a comparatively large radial gap is present between the fastening opening and the connection of the disk spring to the vibration damper. As a result, the stabilizer introduces a strong bending moment into the vibration damper.
German patent DE 10 2004 054 701 A1 describes a vibration damper with a stabilizer mounting, which is formed, for example, by a welded-on threaded sleeve. The advantage of this design in comparison to DE 42 01 837 C1 is essentially that the lever arm between the stabilizer and the connecting point on the vibration damper is much shorter.
German patent DE 198 33 008 C1 pertains to a tension force limiting mounting, which is welded to the outer cylinder of a vibration damper. The tension force limiting mounting has lateral extensions, in which through-openings are provided for the fastening of a stabilizer. So that similar parts can be provided for installation on both the left and the right side of the vibration damper, the tension force limiting mounting has two lateral extensions. This leads to a disadvantage with respect to material and the amount of space required.